The only Person I have ever Loved and Care about
by beautiful sexy angel
Summary: this is fanfiction of Hinata and Naruto... they are  going to  a mission together... while in this mission what will happen to HInata and Naruto relationship , will they finally admit their feelings for each other or they  will only be friends ....
1. Chapter 1

_**The only Person I have ever Loved and Care About **_

I don't own Naruto nor the characters , I just pair the couples NarHin, InoCho, ShikTema, Sasuke sakura, Nejtenten, sorry if I spell some of the words wrong , this is my first fin of Hinata and Naruto ... soo bare with me ... okey

chapter 1

This story takes place after shipudden that Naruto comes back with perv sages .. Sasuke came back with them they beat orchimaru... Sasuke killed his brother .. And was now friendly with every one ... . Naruto was thinking on Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto ( thinking ) : Hinata Hyuuga , the shy weird girl that used watch me , and give me good advice before a battle , and also I liked when she watch me , and always found her red cheeks kinda cute ... ( he laughs and then becomes serious again )

... and Sakura never saw Naruto thinking that much until now...

Sakura happily and said : ooh Naruto

Naruto was serious and said : yes Sakura chan what is it ?

Sakura : mmm I just wanted to give you the thanks for bringing back Sasuke kun for me , and if you need anything just ask me okey Naruto

Naruto with the fox grin and said : any thing

Sakura : you name it

Naruto : well I wanna know how is Hinata Chan is doing , I haven't seen her for a long while since I left Konoha three years ago ( every body keep looking at Naruto because he was concern about Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan )

Sakura put a smile and said : yup she change a lot Naruto , I bet she is the training grounds right this moment.

Naruto : really man I can't wait to see her

Jiraiya : hold it Naruto first we have to go to Lady Tsunade

Naruto looking at Jiraiya and said : ahh man , why do we need to see Grannie Tsunade for

Sasuke : you idiot because she is the 5th Hokage that why

Naruto : fine lets go now

mean while in lady Tsunade office Shizune was looking at Tsunade right in the eyes...

Shizune : hi Lady Tsunade

Tsunade: Shizune bring me Hinata Hyuuga here I want her to help me in a special mission

Shizune: what mission Lady Tsunade

Tsunade laugh and said : well I want her to live and take care of this house that is in the village hidden in the mist

Shizune : mmm is she going alone or with some one ??

Tsunade : mm with some body ( she laughs ) he the hyper active knucklehead

Shizune / Tsunade said at the same time : NARUTO UZUMAKI

Shizune : well let me go and get Hinata for you Lady Tsunade ( Shizune leaves )

Naruto saw Shizune leave mad quick... Hinata doesn't stutter any more , she was training near the river all by her self , and she was thinking on a certin person ... while Shizune saw her ...

Shizune : hi Hinata ,

Hinata : oi Lady Shizune how are u doing today ?

Shizune: I'm fine , I'm here because the Hokage wants to see you right now

Hinata giggle and said : what happen , why she wants to see me

Shizune : mm maybe it is a mission with Naruto

Hinata blush a little : wait Naruto came back

Shizune : yes he did ...

Hinata turn sad and said: that's good ,

Shizune : change that face come with me

Hinata put a sight smile and said : ok ( they left to the hokage office)

... like always Naruto enters without knocking the door... and Tsunade sitting down in her chair looking at Naruto , Jiraiya, sasuke, and Sakura...

Naruto with a smile and said : hiii Grannie Tsunade

Tsunade: mmm Naruto don't call me that you know I hate it (laughing ) well I'm glad that you guys are here

Jiraiya : hey Tsunade here are the reports from our missions

Tsunade : oh thanks now you could leave ( looking at Naruto ) expect you Naruto

everyone expect Naruto left to their houses and rest . Sakura went to work . ... in the office ... Naruto looking at Tsunade ..

Naruto : tell me Grannie Tsunade do I have a Mission or something

Tsunade : yes Naruto you got a new Mission

Naruto : cool tell me ,

Tsunade : we are waiting for someone

Naruto was exicting and said : who are we waiting for

Tsunade said smiling : mmm Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto said it with a shock voice : for real , Hinata Chan

at that moment Shizune knocks at the door and Lady Tsunade opens it and Hinata enters and see Naruto and see the Hokage ...Naruto see Hinata and she change completely , she change her outfit and have curves in the right places...and left Naruto with his mouth open...

Naruto : Hinata Chan ( he give her a hug and Naruto didn't want to let go of her )

Hinata : Naruto Kun , how are you doing ?

Naruto : I'm fine Hinata chan , you don't stutter any more that amazing

Hinata laugh and say : well I grew out of that years ago

Naruto : well you know we have a mission right

Hinata : yeah I know but Lady Tsunade have to tell us

Tsunade : well I'm glad that you are here Hinata, well I'm sending you and Naruto to a house that I bought in hidden village of the mist, you guys have to be back here in Konoha like in five months okey guys .

Hinata : so you want us to take care of the house

Tsunade : yes and also you guy will be observing the village for anything suspicious and every week send me reports of that village ,

Naruto : So don't worry Grannie Tsunade with Hinata and me nothing bad is going to happen

Tsunade : you guys should leave tomorrow ok bye ...

Hinata and Naruto left the Hokage office .

Naruto : yo Hinata I'm hungry , I haven't have ramen ,

Hinata giggle and said : awww poor Naruto Kun why didn't you stop there before you went to see Lady Tsunade

Naruto : because perv sage didn't left me , ( he said it laughing )

Hinata : come on let go because I'm hungry too


	2. Chapter 2

**_The only Person I have ever Loved and Care about_**

Chapter 2

Naruto and Hinata goes to the ramen place , and they sit there ... and the lady in the stand looking at Naruto ...Naruto order and the lady that was there saw Naruto and started talking to him

yuri: is that you Naruto

Naruto : yup that's me

yuri : you are fully grown up since last time I saw you

Naruto : yeah I know

yuri: you want what

Naruto : miso Ramen please

yuri: and for you Hinata

Hinata : the same please

yuri: coming right up

Naruto : yo Hinata Chan have you had any relationship with any body since I left

Hinata just smile and had a slight blush and said : mmm why are you asking me that question Naruto Kun

Naruto : nah is because you are a beautiful young lady

Hinata just giggle and say : no Naruto Kun I haven't been in relationship ,yes people asks me but I denial them all because I didn't like them in that way any way ...

mean while Neji and Tenten were walking though the woods , they were resting after training

Tenten : hey Neji does your uncle gets along with Naruto

Neji was looking straight then stop and now was looking at Tenten and says : well I guess so I'm not sure ,

Tenten : I'm asking you that because Hinata always had a crush on that guy since the academy every body knew expect for himself

Neji laughs and says : yeah he is idiot but any way Hinata change a lot since he left ,

Tenten : yeah , I hope some day she will have the courage to tell that dense idiot how she truly feels about him

Neji : yes I just hope that Naruto don't break my cousin heart.

In another part of Konoha Temari and Shikamaru were walking together had by hand.

Temari : you should move from here and go with me to Suna to the Sand Village

Shikamaru looking at her and said : my love , why are you so troublesome , I liked it here , and it is not too hot like over there

Temari : you are always right my lazy love ( they kiss )

Chouji saw Shikamaru kissing Temari and said yelling : HEY GUYS GO TO A ROOM DON'T DO THAT IN PUBLIC !!! ( he starting laughing out loud)

Ino came from behind Chouji and hit him in the head and said : shut up Chouji, they are our friends

Chouji : sorry honey

Ino : I will get back to my job so see you later then

Ino goes back to the flower shop and Temari goes to the flower shop to speak to Ino... ...

Temari : hey Ino thanx for hitting your hubby like that

Ino : no problem I know he gets annoying at time but you know I love him

Temari laughs and says : I know

Shikamaru and Chouji goes to where Naruto and Hinata are ... Naruto looks at him ...

Shikamaru : you know what Chouji you are just an idiot why the hell you had to scream like that , she is my girl , I could do whatever

Naruto : hey Chouji what the matter with you and shikamaru

Chouji : well it is nothing

Naruto : explain , what did you do ?

Chouji looking at Shikamaru and said laughing : well I scream at Shikamaru and Temari

Hinata giggle and said : They were kissing weren't them

Chouji looking at Hinata and said : yes but that's why my head hurts

Naruto : Ino came right and hit you

Chouji : yes

Shikamaru :well you two looks like an item , are you guys going out yet

Naruto thinking : well Hinata chan and me an item , that sound cool

Hinata didn't hear what Shikamaru said ... Naruto had five bowls of miso Ramen and Hinata had two bowls ... they got out of there and Naruto and HInata said good bye to Chouji and Shikamaru ... Naruto and Hinata left to the training grounds... Hinata smile siting next to Naruto , Naruto saw her smiling, he notice sadness in her eyes..

Naruto : hey Hinata chan you don't have to fake a smile , tell me what really on your mind

Hinata looked at him serious and say : Naruto kun you still love Sakur ( Naruto didn't let Hinata finish )

Naruto : Hinata chan , I love Sakura chan has a sister , and she goes out with Sasuke ( Naruto was looking at his watch and it was already late )

Naruto : mmm Hinata chan let me take you home before your father and Neji kick my ass

Hinata : alright Naruto kun ( She hug him and Naruto just embrace her )

Hinata thinking: could these be possible , I wonder Who does Naruto Love and care for ?? I just wonder ...

Naruto and Hinata just got to the Hyuuga mansion ... and the guards looked at Naruto and Hinata ..

Guards : hi Hinata

Hinata : hi

Naruto : well Hinata Chan I will wait for you at the gates okey

Hinata : okey bye Naruto kun...

Hinata enters the mansion and goes to her room to prepare her stuff to go for the mission... and Neji goes to her room and knocks the door first and Hinata hears it and say : come in

Neji sit on Hinata bed and looking at Hinata and say : hey Hinata where are you going tomorrow

Hinata smile and said : well I got assign to do a mission

Neji : mm I see , with who you are going ?

Hinata was smiling and said : well

Neji : let me guess that idiot Naruto right

Hinata said yes with her head, Neji looked her and said: well I hope he doesn't hurt you Hinata

Hinata : trust me Neji , he is not going to hurt me , especially I'm not the shy girl that used stutter and faint all the time , I have change , I got stronger and I could defend my self

Neji : I know

Hinata : yes where is Hanabi

Neji : she is sleeping , you know she trains with uncle almost every day

Hinata : oo you are so right

Neji : well Hinata see you in the morning then

Hinata: oo Neji you won't see me in the morning

Neji :oo that right Naruto will be waiting for you ... ( neji laughs and leaves to his room)

Hinata goes to her bed and fell asleep hugging the pillow... mean while with Naruto... Naruto was going to his little apartment .. Until he bump into Kiba and his dog akamaru and Shino ...

Kiba : hey

Naruto : hey Kiba and Akamaru

Kiba : so I saw you and Hinata earlier

Naruto : mm were you spying on us or what

Kiba : well it weird because you and hinata never speak to each other like the way that we saw you two , my other guess is that you found out

Naruto : found out what exactly

Kiba: come on you still don't know

Naruto : no I don't what every body talking about ?

Kiba : never mind you are always dense no matter what happens

Naruto: what do you mean by that

Kiba : just tell me the truth what do you feel about Hinata

Shino : and be honest , remember we are like a brother to Hinata


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry , for me not updating this story is because I have been busy with school and hw , sorry here is the chapter , thanx for the reviews people ...

Chapter 3

Title : Naruto found out the truth !!!

Kiba : hey Naruto we are waiting for an answer here

Naruto : well what do I feel about HInata chan , she sweet and cute , she is not like sakura chan for sure... ( he laughs looking at Kiba and Shino kind of dense and confuse )

Shino : that means that you like her

Kiba : well why the hell do you look soo dense for Naruto ( looking at naruto )

Naruto : hey KIba and Shino , what are u guys talking about ? Because Hinata and me are just friends , she won't like me like that...

Kiba: yo hold on buddy , she admires you

Shino touch his glasses and said : Naruto , Hinata loves you , and that why every body here calls you dense

Naruto with a smile in his face and said : for real she love me ,

Kiba : duh you are always dense Naruto

Shino said : bye it is late and you need to pack your things and have some rest bye

Shino and Kiba left with Akamaru ... Naruto left to his apartment ... and he went straight to his bed... there he fell asleep... in his sleep he was dreaming about Hinata.. He saw Hinata in a white dress and he was waiting for her ...it was already morning and then Naruto woke up and went to the rest room and took a shower and bush his teethes... then he went to the kitchen did some of his ramen and ate that for breakfast... when he saw the time...

Naruto : WHAT!!! I"M LATE TO MEET HINATA CHAN at the gate

it was already 8:30 ... Naruto ran he put some chakara in his feet and ran ... mean while Hinata was waiting by the gate with Neji...

Neji looking at Hinata : he completely forgot

Hinata : no I don't think so ,

Neji : Hinata , why do you always have to defend that idiot

Hinata : because he is a human being like all of us

Neji : mmm I always thought that you always defended him because you liked him

Hinata : well I admire him the most , sometimes he is so dense that is kinda cute

Neji : well Cousin , why you like him so much , he dense and all

Hinata : because he showed me to be confident on myself while others put me down and that is why I admire him soo much that I loved him, ( hinata stares at the sky ) even if he doesn't know how I feel about him , he will see me as a friend

Neji : when are you going to tell Naruto how you feel about him

Hinata looking at Neji and said serious : well when the time is right

Neji laughing and say : I hope you won't faint

in that moment Naruto comes running and made Neji fall and he grab Hinata and they were looking at the eyes ... Hinata smile ...

Hinata : Good morning Naruto Kun ( she hug him )

Naruto : good morning Hinata chan , sorry for my lateness

Neji : hey Naruto take good care of cousin , I'm counting on you Naruto , Bye HInata and Naruto

Hinata : bye Neji

Naruto: yeah Neji , BYE

Hinata and Naruto left to their mission... they were walking it was already turning to night and Naruto was looking at Hinata ...

Naruto : hey Hinata chan you must be tired of walking too much , so le t stop here and in the morning we will go on.

Hinata : okey

Naruto was helping Hinata putting up the tent and Hinata took out two sleeping bags... Naruto put a little camp fire by the help of his clones ... Hinata looked at Naruto ..

Hinata : hey Naruto Kun , I might ask , did you eat today ?

Naruto laugh and said : mmm yeah this morning

Hinata : well let me cook something for you then

Hinata took out food from her bag and started to cook and she gave some food to Naruto and she took some for her... they were eating and Naruto was impress of the cooking that Hinata made ...

Naruto : hinata chan this food it taste soo amazing

Hinata smile and said: thanks Naruto kun

they finish eating and Naruto was still thinking on what Kiba and Shino told him the night before... and Hinata just stare at him...

Hinata : hey Naruto kun you look confuse, so What the matter ?

Naruto looking at Hinata and putting his hands behind his head and say : I'm not confuse I'm just thinking on what Kiba and Shino told me last night

Hinata : what did Kiba kun and Shino kun told you ?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for updating this story so late, is that my computer has been mess up so I haven't

The Only Person I have ever loved and care about

Chapter 4: Title: Naruto Reactions!!!

Hinata was very patiently and said: is ok Naruto Kun, I understand if you don't want to tell me

Naruto smile and gave her the fox grin and said: yes Hinata chan is that they just told me to take good care of you,

Hinata: Thank you Naruto Kun,

Hinata puts away everything … and then Naruto goes inside the tent and lies down, he is thinking on Hinata… then someone talks to him…

**Kuyybi: yo kid, you should ask that young Hyuuga to be your woman **

Naruto: well it is not a bad idea fox,

**Kuyybi: well kid tell me do you love the young woman **

Naruto had a slight blush and said: well yeah, I know she loves me for a while now.

After Naruto finish talking to the fox, then Naruto felt someone leave, and then he notice Hinata running. Hinata was running and she stop … she was looking at the moon.

Hinata: wow what a beautiful moon,

Naruto was already behind her and said: man Hinata chan you can really run fast, ( he stars at Hinata eyes ) why the hell did you ran for ?

Hinata: well I needed to run Naruto Kun

Naruto: no that not a reason, you can count on me for everything you know that

Hinata smile and said: I know Naruto Kun; I need to be here alone, please Naruto Kun,

Naruto looked at her and said: ok go

Naruto lie to her he was going to keep an eye to Hinata… Hinata just sat there looking at the moon…

Hinata: man He will never notice me, even if I change now I'm more confident on myself then the other times

Naruto (thinking): man who is she talking about?

Hinata: The guy I most love and care about in this whole world is Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto was in tree when he heard that he felt down and Hinata hear someone fell, she use her Byakugan and saw Naruto on floor getting up. She giggle a little then realize that Naruto hear everything.

Hinata: well Naruto Kun

Naruto: Hinata chan well I notice you all the time, I know sometimes I may be as dense, ooo Hinata chan can you forgive me for me being soo dense

Hinata just looked at him : Naruto Kun you heard everything right

Naruto: yes,

Hinata turn a crimson color…. And Naruto just stood there…


	5. Chapter 5

sorry if I spell words wrong , & sorry if I updated this chapter late... enjoy this chapter... Bye take care and thanx for the review...

**The Only Person I Have ever Loved and Care About **

**Chapter 5 **

**Title :** **Naruto and Hinata first Kiss & Hiashi **

Hinata was beet red and she couldn't speak ... Naruto in the other hand he was standing there blushing... Naruto to break the silence he went to her and hug her... Hinata was surprise of how Naruto has grown...

Hinata : Naruto Kun , I know you heard everything I said,

Naruto : Hinata chan,

Hinata smiles and close her eyes and said turning her back on Naruto : Naruto Kun I have loved you since the academy I know U don't feel the same way as I do so I don't mind because I always will be your friend

Naruto smile and turn her around and gave her a passionate kiss and after that kiss he said: mm Hinata chan I love you too...

Hinata looked at him and said : I thought that this day will never come

Naruto smile and said : yeah one more thing why you didn't tell me before that you loved me ( looking at her in the eyes )

Hinata smile and say : well I didn't have the courage to tell you

Naruto : well you must be cold let me give you my jacket ... ( he puts his jacket around Hinata ) well Hinata come lets go to the camping and get some rest because tomorrow we will be in the village hidden in the mist.

Hinata just say : yes Naruto Kun

Naruto : well Hinata can I carry you to the camping site please

Hinata looked at him and said : of course Naruto Kun

Naruto pick Hinata has a bride style and carried her all the way to the camping site.. Mean while in the Hyuuga house hold, Hiashi Hyuuga was talking to Hanabi and Neji...

Hiashi : hey where is Hinata, she never late like this

Neji : Uncle she is on a special Mission

Hanabi : yeah she will come back in six more months

Hiashi : where did she went , Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan ,

Neji : Uncle , why do u need her right now ?

Hiashi : she needs to be wed as soon as possible that is what the elder Hyuuga wants

Hanabi and Neji said at the same time : WHAT??

Neji : Uncle , mm who is the guy ?

Hiashi smile and said : mmm the guy is going to be Kankuro , Gaara brother...

Hanabi: Father , I don't trust him for Hinata ,

Neji : yes Uncle I agree with lady Hanabi, that Guy is no good for Lady Hinata , Hinata needs somebody that gives her confident , someone that will be by her side whenever there is a problem

Hiashi : well my other choice was that kid that has the demon fox inside of him , Hinata always had a crush on him.

Hanabi : Father , he will be good for Hinata,

Neji smile and said: well Uncle

Hiashi : I was looking for him today but he is on a mission too so I couldn't speak to him..

Neji : don't worry uncle when Naruto comes you will have a chance to speak to him..

Hiashi : well tomorrow I'm going to the 5th hokage to speak with her about Hinata wedding

Neji : so Uncle it is pretty late and I need to sleep so tomorrow I train with Tenten...

Mean while in the hospital Sakura was working and Sasuke was waiting for her.. After Sakura finish with her work she and Sasuke left the hospital to a fancy restaurant ...

Sasuke : well Sakura chan my love how are u feeling ?

Sakura: awww Sasuke Kun I feel good when you are around me ...

Sasuke : well that cool ( he kiss her ) well Sakura my love do you love me ?

Sakura : well Sasuke Kun , yeah I love you

Sasuke : Do you let me the honor to be with you forever and ever until death separates us

Sakura : are you purposing to me

Sasuke : yeah I'm

Sakura : OMG!!!! Yes I accept Sasuke Kun ( they kiss ) ...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone thanx's for reading my story ...and thanx for the review sorry again for the story being too short and for the spelling...

**The Only Person I Have ever Loved and Care About **

**Chapter 6**

**Title: mmm wedding planning **

It was already the next day.. Hinata and Naruto already ate and now they were almost close to The village hidden in the mist ..

Naruto : almost there Hinata chan

Hinata : well that a good thing

Naruto : Auchoo

Hinata : bless you Naruto Kun

Naruto : man somebody is talking about me

Hinata giggles and say : you really think so

Naruto : yes

Hinata smile at Naruto and say : I hope is something good

Naruto : yeah me too believe it

they got to the Village hidden in the Mist ... they saw a huge house way far from the entrance and they went to that house and Hinata had the keys... and she open and Naruto and Hinata enter the house... the house was cute , because in the inside the color was a mix of Orange and Lavender... the house had 4 different rooms... mean while back at Konoha everybody was going nuts for the preparations of Sakura's wedding..Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Ino were shopping... Ino was looking at the brides maids dresses..

Ino : well Sakura what color is our dresses going to be

Sakura : well all of my friends are going this dress ( she took out a dress that was a light pink )

Tenten : hold it where is Hinata she should be here with us

Sakura : yeah I almost forgot to tell you , she is on a mission she won't be back after 6 months

Ino : well that's not right she is going to miss your wedding

Sakura : no she not

Tenten : why u say no she not

Sakura : because Naruto is the best man and my wedding is going to be in 7 month from now

Tenten: so you got it all plan

Sakura : yes

Temari : well that cool that we are all paired right

Sakura : yes

Ino : I know who you will pick for the best maid ,

Sakura : yes I got her already

Tenten/ Ino said at the same time : Hinata

Ino : hey Sakura are you going to tell Hokage about your wedding

Sakura : well yeah when I see her on tomorrow at my job

Tenten : oo that right you took this day off to spent it with us and shopping

Sakura : well duh !!!

every of the women laugh... with the guys they were sitting down waiting on the girls finish shopping ..

Neji: man you are getting marry

Sasuke : yeah it alright

Shikamaru : women are total drag man , most of the time they are too troublesome

Neji : why are you talking like that ain't you in love with Temari from the Suna the sand village

Shikamaru : yeah but that doesn't mean anything Neji ( looking at Neji )

Chouji : well we are happy with all our partners

Sasuke laughs and say: the only one missing here is Naruto

Neji : although he is going to be your best man right

Sasuke : well yes

Chouji : well when is the big day is going to be ?

Sasuke smile and say : well that dope is on a mission so he comes back around 6 months from now


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thanx for the review , & Happy Holidays,

**The Only Person I Have ever Loved and Care About **

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi was reading is favorite novel, Gai and Anko

"hey Kakashi" said Gai

"Ooh hey Gai I didn't saw u there" ...Kakashi said still reading his book

"well Kakashi have you seen the Hokage yet" said Anko

"well not actually because she still in there speaking to Jiraiya" said Kakashi

" well I'm guessing that they caught him again" said Anko

inside of Tsunade office there was an upset Tsunade talking to Jiraiya...

"Why the hell do you have to peep Jiraiya huh !!!" Tsunade said while putting her hand in her waist ..

"Well Tsunade I was just researching, nothing more" said Jiraiya

" well what are you researching ? And why do you always have to peep at the women's room ? You look like a peeping tom !!!!" Said an angry Tsunade

" Lady Tsunade, is for my new Book, and also where is the Brat , I mean Naruto"said Jiraiya

" You mean Naruto, I sent him off on a Mission, he won't be back for 6 months !!" Tsunade said that with anger in her voice..

"Well Jiraiya I hope you won't peep again because if you do that again I will beat the living hell out you the next time okay" ... Tsunade said that and put a slight smile ... "well now you could leave.."

Jiraiya left and then Kakashi went to the Hokage office.. Kakashi knocks the door and Tsunade hears it...

" come in" Tsunade said

Kakashi came in...

" What do you want Kakashi" Tsunade said

"well I came in here to inform you that Sakura and Sasuke wedding is about 7 months from now and they are trying to contact Naruto" said Kakashi

" well Kakashi Naruto is in a mission right now, we will hear news from him in about a month and we will send him the news about Sakura and Sasuke okay" said Tsunade...

mean while with Naruto and Hinata... they were in the living room... they were hungry... Hinata was still thinking about the kiss that Naruto gave her that night ... and she went to the kitchen, she was surprise, in that house they were only RAMEN , boxes and boxes of Ramen ... Hinata giggle ... and Naruto was looking at her ...

"What happen Hinata chan" said Naruto

"Nothing happen here Naruto Kun" Hinata said while looking at all the boxes of Ramen...

Naruto went to the kitchen to see what Hinata was doing and giggling about... when he saw the boxes of Ramen... he hug Hinata and twist her around...

" Hinata chan look at all those boxes" Naruto said twisting her around..

" Yes I know" Hinata giggle... " Naruto kun can you put me down please"

" sure" Naruto said and put Hinata down ... " sorry about that is that when ever I see Ramen I kinda get crazy" Naruto said ..

"don't worry Naruto kun I'm already used it with you and Ramen" said Hinata while giggling

" well Hinata chan I'm going to check the village I will be back ok" Said Naruto

Hinata went to Naruto and gave him a kiss in the cheek and then wave good bye and went to unpack her stuff. Naruto left with a big smile on his face... He check the village and it was fine... everyone was okay , they were friendly, and some what a little odd ... when came back to the house he smell Ramen, he went to the kitchen and saw Hinata cooking.. Hinata turn around and saw Naruto ... and smile ..

" well how was the village" said Hinata looking at Naruto

" the village is normal, it almost looks like our village but with mist" Naruto said

" well Naruto Kun take a seat" said Hinata while still cooking

" well Hinata chan it smells good here" Naruto said

" yes it smell like Ramen" Hinata said while smiling..

Hinata sever the Ramen in a plate to Naruto and give it to him ...

" Thank You Hinata chan" Naruto said with a big smile

"You Welcome Naruto kun" Hinata said..

Then Hinata took a small plate for her... and sat next to Naruto ... they started to eat ... then Naruto finish first and then did Hinata ... Hinata was going to wash the plates but Naruto stopped her...

" Hinata chan you did the food let my clones wash the plates it fair " Naruto said

" okay Naruto kun" said Hinata while looking at Naruto...

The clones finish and disappear, then Naruto went to the living room and took his stuff and went to the last room ...and started un packing... Hinata already un pack all of her stuff her room is next to Naruto.. Hinata was laying in bed just thinking on Naruto... then she hears the door knock... she opens it and see Naruto...

"Hmm Naruto kun what do you need ?" Hinata said while smiling..

" well Hinata chan it is early so why don't go out and watch the moon together"

"Okay Naruto kun I will go with you" Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata left the house stare at the moon and the mist ... it was a beautiful night ... Naruto stare at Hinata...

"Damn she is so beautiful" Naruto was thinking

then the kyuubi started talking to him...

"**hey kid, did you ask her out yet ?" Kyuubi** **Said**

"no but maybe tonight I will ask her out" Naruto said

"**don't worry because I just that special feeling that she will say yes" Kyuubi said**

"I hope so" Naruto said while blushing

" **so where are you taking her tonight" Kyuubi said**

"I'm taking her to this special place in the forest" Naruto said

"**hold it where you and her kiss" Kyuubi said**

"no you damn fox , it near here where there is a beautiful water fall" Naruto said

Naruto stopped talking to the fox while Hinata started to speak to him... ...

"Naruto kun where we going ?" Hinata smile

"Hinata chan we are almost there" Naruto said

they got there to the forest and saw the beautiful waterfall...

"Wow Naruto kun , this place is beautiful" Hinata said while Naruto

" yeah it is" Naruto said

one hour pass and Hinata was looking at the waterfall ... and Naruto just stares at her...

" Hinata chan" Naruto said

"Yes Naruto kun" Hinata looking at Naruto

" Hinata chan do you want to be my girlfriend" Naruto looking at her...

Hinata just kiss him in the lips... and Hinata finish the kiss and whisper " yes"


	8. Chapter 8

_**The only Person I have ever Loved and Care About** _

I don't own Naruto nor the characters , I just pair the couples NarHin, InoCho, ShikTema, Sasuke sakura, Nejtenten, sorry if I spell some of the words wrong , this is my first fin of Hinata and Naruto ... soo bare with me ... okey

Chapter 8

Title :

One month already past ... now was the afternoon and Naruto and Hinata were wondering the city streets ... They observe the city anything suspicious or not suspicious... then they return to the house where they were staying... and Hinata went straight to the little desk in the living room and started to write a letter to the Hokage ... Then Naruto hugs Hinata from the back...

"What are you doing ?" (Naruto said while looking at Hinata and staring at her hands )

" well I'm writing this letter to the Hokage , to inform her that everything is fine over here" (Hinata said while writing the note )

" ohh ok, then " Naruto said while he took the note away from Hinata hands and then drew her close to him.

" Naruto kun please give me the note" Hinata said while looking at Naruto eyes ..

Naruto just kissed her and then they just cuddle each other in the sofa that was there ...

"Fine you win this one"Hinata said while she rest her head in his chest..

" yeah I know" (Naruto said while kissing her forhead and then smiling )

Hinata giggles and Naruto kiss her again...

"Well Hinata chan just write that note tomorrow okey because I'm not going to let you go right now" Naruto said while holding Hinata from the waist and kissing her neck and Hinata just giggle...

Mean while in Konoha... it was a good afternoon and Sakura finish her day of work... Sakura goes to the Hokage office ... before entering the Hokage office , Sakura knocks the door from the Hokage office... and Lady Tsunade hears the knock...

"Enter" ( Tsunade said demanding it )

"Hi Lady Hokage ( Sakura said with a smile on her face)

" Hello Sakura why are you here ? ( Tsunade said while she was looking at some papers )

" I'm here to know how is Naruto and Hinata are doing? ( Sakura said )

" well to be honest with you Sakura I don't even know" ( looking at her paper) "I'm expecting a note from them" ( Tsunade said while she stop looking at her papers and stare at Sakura )

" oh well then I will see you tomorrow Lady Hokage" ( Sakura said while leaving)

Sakura left... and then Hanabi goes to the Hokage office and knocks the door before entering ... and Tsunade hears the door again...

"enter" ( Tsunade said just annoyed)

" hello Lady Hokage" ( Hanabi said )

"What brings you here little Hanabi" ( Tsunade said putting a smile )

" well I came here to find out how is my sister is doing ? Well I kinda miss my sister cooking".. ( Hanabi said while she was smiling )

"Well Hanabi , I don't know how is your sister is doing , but like I said to Sakura , I'm expecting a note from them any day soon ,( looking at the little girl ) so when I get the note then sakura and you will be the first to know about them ok that I promise" ( Tsunade said )

" Ok Lady Hokage I see you then bye" ( Hanabi said while leaving )

after Hanabi left and Tsunade started to think...

" What is going on with the people in this city man they can't wait for Naruto and Hinata to come back" ( Tsunade thought )

In another part of Konoha Chouji and Ino and Shikamaru were in the training ground ... they were training ... and two hours later then they were resting and talking...as good friends they are ...

"So Shikamaru what do you thing about Naruto and Hinata ? I mean they were really close that day when we saw them at Ichiraku Ramen stand" ( Chouji said wile holding Ino hand)

"yeah they looked like an item but Naruto is so dense , he doesn't see that, how troublesome , sigh( Shikamaru said looking at the clouds)

"WHAT?? are you two serious , They looked as an item"( Ino said looking at Chouji and Shikamaru )

"Yes Ino they looked like an item, but don't get a crazy idea to hook them up okey" ( Shikamaru said while looking at Ino )

"But they can't be single for ever , every one in Konoha is paired up expect for them" ( Ino said )

" How are you going to hook them up if they are not here my love" (Chouji said to Ino)

all of a sudden Rock lee and Gai appear where Shikamaru , Ino and chouji were...

" Especially everyone here in Konoha is going crazy for hearing news from Naruto and Hinata" ( Rock lee said while putting a smile on his face )

" We need to find a plan to hook them up" ( Ino said while walking away from the group going to the flower shop to think )


	9. Chapter 9

_The only Person I have ever Loved and Care About _

I don't own Naruto nor the characters , I just pair the couples NarHin, InoCho, ShikTema, Sasuke sakura, Nejtenten, sorry if I spell some of the words wrong or bad grammer , this is my first fin of Hinata and Naruto ... so bare with me ... okey

Chapter 9

Title : Ino and Sakura interesting conservation

While Ino was at the flower shop working ... Sakura comes in the shop to talk to Ino ...

" hi Ino"(Sakura said looking at some pink flowers for her wedding ..)

"ohh hey Sakura, how you been all these days"( Ino said)

" I have been okey just working hard you know ,( Sakura stop looking at the pink flowers and started to stare at Ino ) why are you thinking too much ?" (Sakura said with a concern voice)

" you know just thinking on my hubby" (Ino said with a smile on her face )

" you liar" (Sakura said while looking straight at Ino face )

Ino laughs because Sakura had a point..

" just tell me already what is really on your mind INO Pig" ( Sakura said it demanding )

" fine, I will tell you ( looking at Sakura ) I was thinking of a plan to hook up Naruto and Hinata" ( Ino said with anger in her voice )

" well that plan is almost done" (Sakura said with a smile)

" Almost done but how? If Naruto is so dense" ( Ino said with a big question mark on her head )

" Lady Hokage knew Hinata feelings for that idiot Naruto" (Sakura said with a smile on her face)

" but Sakura how could that be? If they are out on a Mission" ( Ino said )

" yes they are in a mission together , and being each other company" ( Sakura said to Ino )

" well Sakura that doesn't mean that they are together as a couple" ( INo said)

"Well Ino the plan of Lady Hokage is already working" ( Sakura said )

" In what sense is working ?" ( Ino said )

" before Naruto and Hinata left to their mission , the hokage send Kiba and Shino to talk some sense to Naruto about Hinata feelings towards the idiot" ( Sakura said while laughing)

" how did you find out about the Hokage plan in the first place??" (Ino said )

" I finish my job at the hospital and then I was going to Lady Tsunade office to tell her something and she left the office door open and I heard the whole conservation" ( Sakura said with a smile on her face )

flash back ...

In the hokage office ... Shino, Kiba and Akamaru where speaking to lady Tsunade ... the time was around 7:40 pm of the night ... Sakura just got to the hokage office and see the door open .. And Sakura stands behind the door and hears the conservation...

" well Shino , Kiba I need you two to do me a favor" (Tsunade said while looking at them seriously)

" tell us Lady Hokage, what is the favor ?" ( Shino said looking at Tsunade )

" you know pretty well how Hinata feels about Naruto" ( Tsunade said )

" yeah so , what is the favor you wants us to do ?" ( KIba said already annoyed)

" the favor is ask him ? If he likes Hinata" ( Tsunade said while looking at Kiba and Shino faces)

" fine we will do the favor , but I got a question for you Lady Hokage" ( Shino said )

" Well what is the question Shino ?" ( Tsunade said serious )

" why are you doing this to Hinata and Naruto ? That is my question" ( Shino said while touching his glasses)

" well Shino , they belong together, Naruto gives confidence to Hinata , if they go out as a couple, she will grow more Strong , more confidence on herself, smart ,more positive on herself , most of all she will train with Naruto , and knowing Naruto , he will help her be the best of the best" ( Tsunade said while looking at them)

" alright Lady Hokage but does Hinata knows that you doing this ?" ( Kiba said looking at Tsunade and at Shino)

"no she doesn't know and lets just keep this between us alright Shino , Kiba " ( Tsunade said while laughing)

"Kiba , Shino please do that favor because I know deep inside Naruto heart he loves Hinata but he doesn't want to admit it some way or another" ( Tsunade said while looking at her papers )

" bye Lady Hokage we will do the favor" (Shino said while he left by a proof of smoke and kiba also left.)

end of flash backs

back to Ino's flower shop ... Ino looking a Sakura ...

" so you mean to tell me that you were eavesdropping" ( Ino said while looking at Sakura )

" yes but I didn't mean to eavesdrop you know" ( sakura said )

" I just wonder , how does Naruto feels about Hinata ?" ( Ino Said )

" Probably he feels the same way as Hinata feels about him" ( Sakura said)

"Does Lady Hokage knows that you know about her plans ?" ( INo said )

"mmm no she doesn't know" ( Sakura said )

" are you going to tell her ?" (Ino said)

" no I'm not going to tell her because if I tell her then she is going to think that I was ears dropping" ( Sakura said while taking 12 pink flower and 2 lavender flowers )

"Sakura just asking" (looking at Sakura hands ) " why you pick a lot of pink flowers and only two lavender flower" ( ino said)

" well this two flower are for Hinata " ( Sakura said while paying for the flowers)

" For Hinata ??" ( INo said )

" yes for Hinata" ( Sakura looking at Ino ) " well I will give it to lady Hokage so she could send it to Hinata" ( Sakura said )

" here is your change and thanks for shopping" (Ino said with a smile)

In the village Hidden in the Leaf , it was already night and everyone was at their houses... expect for Sakura and Sasuke... They were at the Cheery blossom tree .. They were holding hands and kissing each other, while looking at the bright moon...

"You know what Sakura chan" ( Sasuke said )

" know what Sasuke kun" ( sakura said while she wraps her arms around Sasuke neck )

" well I kinda miss that dope" ( Sasuke said while looking at Sakura)

" yes I know Sasuke kun, ( she pause and kiss him ) I miss him too" ( Sakura said )

" have you found out any information about that dope and lady Hinata yet" (Sasuke said looking at the moon and hugging Sakura )

" I did ask Lady Hokage , but she told me that she was a expected a note from them any day soon" ( Sakura said while looking at Sasuke)

"So that means that we need to be patient and wait for them. ( Sasuke said while having a little smile on his face )

" yeah" ( Sakura said )

" oh wow Sakura chan you must be so tired . ( Sasuke said while touching Sakura face )

" actually I'm not tired at all I'm just very curious about Naruto and Hinata relationship" ( Sakura said )

" everyone in this town is trying to hook those two up" (Sasuke said)

' yeah I know" ( sakura said )


	10. Chapter 10

**The only person I have ever loved and care about**

Sorry if I haven't updating I have been really busy lately , reading a lot of fanfic and I almost don't have time to be online that much ….next time I will be on I promise …

Chapter 10 Title: Tsunade reading the letter of Hinata and Naruto …..

It was a bright morning Hinata and Naruto woke up together in the red sofa in the living room… Hinata went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and bush her teeth. Naruto waited until Hinata came out of the bathroom..

" Good morning Naruto kun " Hinata said with a smile giving Naruto a long sweet kiss and a hug , separating from Naruto she went to the little table next to the sofa and starting writing the letter " before anything let me finish the letter here for lady Hokage and sent it to her as soon as possible ".

" Good Morning my sweet Angel Hinata chan" Naruto said while going to the bathroom .

" finally I finish writing this letter" Hinata did a juistu message bird and put the letter into the little beck of the bird, and the bird flew away to konoha … Now Naruto came out of the bathroom and stare at his beautiful girlfriend and started daydreaming of Hinata in his arms and Hinata rubbing his hair ….while Naruto was daydreaming Hinata was staring at him and giggles and went to the kitchen to make Ramen for him and to make cinnamon buns for her .. It took her only 30 mins to bake and cook the Ramen and the cinnamon buns…. And she put the ramen first on the table and then she put the cinnamon buns on the table….

" Naruto your breakfast is ready !" Hinata said and Naruto shook his head and gave Hinata a hug and gave her a long kiss that took her breath away and when they broke apart for air..

"Hinata you are the best , I love you " Naruto gave a quick kiss and then they went to the table , Naruto took the chair out for Hinata and then he sat down and they both started eating breakfast together….

Mean while in Konoha it was good day…. A message bird came to Lady Tsunade … When she opens the letter she read it :

_Dear Lady Hokage / Granny Tsunade:_

_ Hello, first of all the Hidden Village of the Mist is Fine , there is nothing suspicious here. Some people were nice too us and some were odd, not friendly. Lady Hokage I'm far from Konoha please send my regards to my Father and my little sister Hanabi and to all our friends , and tell them that Naruto and I we miss them….We will keep you updating for the next month ok Lady Hokage …_

_Bye ….love Naruto and Hinata _

Lady Tsunade was reading the letter and laughing…. Was thinking out loud …

"They are fine, now I have to tell everybody that they are good and that they miss them." Lady Tsunade said


	11. Chapter 11

The Only person I have ever loved and care About

Chapter 11

In Konoha the village was beautiful and peaceful morning without no noise or nothing, Lady Tsunade was in her office re reading the letter that Hinata and Naruto send and she laughs out loud. Then she hears a knock on the door it was Kurenia …

" come in " ( Tsunade said with a smile and drinking sake)

" oh Good morning lady Hokage I just wanted to know how is Hinata is doing?"( Kurenia said )

" Well Kurenia Hinata is good , she just doing her mission I can't wait until next month so they could send me another letter " ( Tsunade said )

"ok then bye Lady Hokage " ( Kurenia said while leaving the office)

Mean while in the flower shop Chouji disguised himself from a different ninja and bought a dozen red roses

" thank you for shopping here and come again soon ( Ino said while giving the change back to the gentle man ) bye" ( Ino just wave )

Then Chouji goes to Ino and carries her to the training grounds , Ino trying to get off of Chouji ..

"PUT ME DOWN CHOUJI" (Ino said screaming)

" well ok" ( Chouji said while laughing and putting Ino down )

" why did you do that to me ? You don't see that I was working ( Ino was mad but not angry so Chouji just held her close and gave her passionate kiss)

"I have a present for you my darling here" ( Chouji said giving her the12 red roses Ino saw the roses and gave him a hug and kissed him )

"Thank you my love they look beautiful" ( Ino said )

" why don't we take this time here and relax here" ( Chouji said )

" sounds good my love" ( Ino said hugging Chouji and watching the sunrise )

In the Hokage office Sakura was helping Tsunade with the hospital papers ….

"I'm done with all these paper works Lady Hokage" ( Sakura said )

"Ok Sakura go home and rest up" ( Tsunade said )

"Ok I will do that and also lady Hokage can you send this lavender flowers to Hinata for me please" (Sakura said leaving the flowers on the desk and walks away with Sasuke )

Mean while in the village in the mist, Hinata and Naruto were in the big orange sofa sitting down.

"My beautiful angel have u ever had dreams come true?" (Naruto said holding her close to his heart)

"Yes you" (Hinata said wrapping her hands around his neck)

Naruto just bend his head down and kiss her on the lips… She kiss him back ... "I love you my angel" (Naruto said with a smile)

" I love you too Naruto kun ( kissing Naruto) Naruto kun what do you want to do today ?" ( Hinata was staring at him)

" well lets go train and spar and then later we will have an amazing time" ( Naruto said while planning a romantic day for Hinata in his head)

Hinata giggles " ok my prince , let's get our weapons and stuff ready for our training" ( Hinata gave a quick tap kiss and started packing)

Naruto and Hinata left to forest to spar … and they started sparing and then they took a break sat down on the grass ….

" wow that was an awesome spar Hinata chan, I had fun " ( Naruto said)

"me too Naruto kun" ( Hinata said laying down on the grass and watching the sky)

" hey my love don't cook ramen today we are going to a restaurant near by" ( Naruto said) " also my love go to the house get ready and beautiful I will pick u up in like seven hours" ( Naruto kiss her fore head and left in a proof )

" that's was odd why did he left like that ? should I follow him to make sure he is ok well he told me to go back and be ready by 7 pm" ( Hinata went back to the house and started to get ready)

Naruto left Hinata alone and went to the little stores around the mist village , he saw a diamond blue lavender ring ,

" hey you the youth with the blue eyes I see that you are interested in this ring" ( showing him the ring) " this ring is very special because Legends says that a ring like this is mostly giving to special people in our life and they will stay forever no matter the problems that comes and goes" ( the old woman said looking at Naruto) " also this ring is a proposal ring too" ( the old woman smiles)

" he hehe hehe yes I have a girlfriend but I wouldn't mind asking her to marry me but she still need to know all of my secrets first then to give that big steps" ( Naruto said with his hands behind his head ) " How much ryo for that ring?" ( Naruto said )

" 650 ryo" ( old woman said with a smile)

"nice here is 960 ryo lady have a great day keep the change" ( Naruto took the ring and went towards the house and goes straight to the rest room and gets ready…. When he came out he was ready…. Time went by very fast , Hinata was ready she have a lavender dress with white flower on the dress … then Naruto had flowers and he saw Hinata sitting on the sofa waiting for him..

" my prince you are one hour early" ( Hinata said and giving him a sweet long kiss and Naruto kept Hinata in his arms )

" here Hinata this flowers are you , I hope you like them" (Naruto gave them to Hinata just smell the flowers and gave him a hug )

"Thanks my Love" ( Hinata said putting the flowers on a vase with water) " The flowers are beautiful my handsome"

" Hinata we need to talk" ( Naruto said and Hinata just stare at him )

" Naruto kun what's up , what do we need to talk about? Are we breaking up?" ( Hinata said holding her tears in )

"no please Hinata noo I don't want to break up with you , I wouldn't break up with you because I love you , we need to talk about my secrets" ( Naruto said looking at her sitting beside her touching her cheeks)

Hinata just stare into his eyes and hugged Naruto with all her passion…

"Naruto kun I'm always here for you , you could tell me anything you want ( Hinata said with a smile that warmed Naruto heart)

" Hinata eight teen years ago the fourth Hokage , my father put the nine tails in me , and many people lost their love ones" (Naruto said with his head down )

" Naruto Kun I have loved you back then and I'm more in love with you now so I don't mind if you have the nine tails in you , I love you for who you are , as a person" ( Hinata said while staring into his eyes)

Hinata just hugged Naruto and kiss him, and took all of his pain away, they were more united, more closer, and more in love they went to the fancy restaurant and ate something different then Ramen… they chatting about everything… then Naruto got to one knee …..

" my Angel, my Hinata , my Love , my darling , Marry me and be my lovely wife ? (Naruto said opening the blue box and showing the ring )

" yes I will marry you always and forever my love" (Hinata said while giving him a kiss and Hinata had tears in her eye)

Naruto and Hinata went to the house , they stated to dance and talk…..

" Naruto kun you will need to talk to my father about us" ( Hinata said while hugging me tight )

" sure My angel, I bet he will say yes have" ( Naruto said while dancing very closely to Hinata)

" yes I got that feeling too" ( Hinata said while intertwine her hands with Naruto and dancing)

Naruto and Hinata started making out and Naruto fell on top of Hinata and didn't stop kissing her he kept kissing her until they let go for some air ,

" Naruto kun can I get up" ( Hinata said with a giggle and Naruto , and Naruto just got up and helped her get up)

" well my angel it is time to sleep , then let me walk you to your room" (Naruto said by stopping by her room door)

" my love thanks for today , I loved it" ( Hinata said while hugging Naruto) " Good night my love see you in the morning ( Hinata said while entering the room)

Behind Hinata room , Hinata leans behind the door in thought " wow wish he could be here beside me in this big room and sleep in the same bed with me, that's too much to ask from my part" ( Hinata was in thought )

Hinata change her cloths and put on her favorite pjs and fell asleep next to her fox stuff animal, Naruto did the same thing and feel asleep in his room…..


End file.
